Another Kuran!
by Mahjonggmania
Summary: Spoliers from chapters 36 to 39 Think Kanamae, Yuki and Rido are the last remaining memebers of the Kuran family think again


The wind of the night had a cooling effect on the young girl as she sat beneath her favourite tree in her family's garden, if

The wind of the early morning had a cooling effect on the young girl as she sat beneath her favourite tree in her family's garden, if it were spring she thought to herself the Sakura blossoms would be in bloom(for it was a Sakura blossom tree she was sitting under). But it was not spring it was autumn and the beauty now came the falling leaves and for the girl sometimes the trees themselves.

"You'll catch cold if you stay out here Onnie-chan" said a familiar voice

"Ri-kun! You know we can't catch colds, not to mention I doubt any cold germs could make their way thru all this" she said as she pulled on the hem of her dress

"Jun how do you know what…" but Rido never got to finish

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't tell how things look Rido!" said Jun sharply. And it was true, when a human loses one of their five senses the remaining four usually compensate to the point that the human lives an independent life , and when vampires who already have highly attuned senses loses one of their's then the four remaining would not only compensate but would become even more powerful, so it was only natural the Jun who was blind as well as a vampire could not only tell that she was wearing black thighs and her thick lacy white petticoat with her padded black dress that was silk on top and button down starched white collar and sleeves with a black ribbon to complete but also that the woman who had sewn back on the button that sat on her left wrist when Jun had snagged it on a branch had pricked her finger and that some on the blood had fallen on the button and even though it had been completely cleaned Jun could still smell the blood as well as be able to tell that it came from an old woman who's blood was old and life-less as the woman herself. Neither her parents nor her younger siblings Juuri or Haruka could smell it and they all passed it off as Jun the black sheep as she was called being the black sheep and only Rido her twin brother believed her, he had sought out the woman and discovered that his twin sister was telling the truth and had a quite powerful and advanced sense of smell.

Any family human or vampire would have been pleased to have Jun as a daughter for she had a brilliant mind. Form an early age had taken an interest in things that only furthered her knowledge, by the time she was eight she had taught herself to read basic brail and at 12 she could read brail in three languages Japanese, English and Latin. She was also beautiful, 14 years old and well on the way to being one of the tallest in her family with a perfectly proportioned body that was becoming more feminie and a rounded face framed luscious long medium to dark brown hair and long eyelashes that made her eyes unique as they were being crimson and blue all the more amazing.

But Jun's family was not any family it was the most prestigious family in vampire society it was the Kuran family a family of true blooded vampires. No it was the true blooded vampire family Kuran, and even though just like her parents and brothers and sister she was a pure blood Jun had always been the black sheep.

Everyone who knew the Kuran family knew this and put it down to the fact that Jun being blind would not be able to perform her duty and keep alive the power of the true blood vampire. Her parents on the other hand put it down to the fact that Jun was rebelling which was surprising considering her name and showing that she was as good as her younger sister who they adored and who they believed Jun envied.

This was not the case at all after Rido her younger twin brother Jun had found that her younger sister Juri was the sibling she got on well with and Juuri adored her older sister as much if not more than her parents adored her. Jun was always looking out for her sister wether it be showing her ways to make the ridicules high society

girl cloths or the traditional Japanese dress (depending on the occasion) their mother made them wear a little less uncomfortable or helping her horn her vampire skills when her teachers were making no progress with her. Jun also made sure that Juri heard as little of the contempt and fear that other vampires had towards them as true bloods.

As time went on Rido shared this responsibility with his sister since both were firm in their belief that their younger brother and sister who had became engaged should not be afraid to bring children into this world since Jun still believed that in any way possible the true blooded bloodline must survive and for that to happen Juuri and Haruka would have to be able to live with themselves if a child was born because they were among the few vampires that had kind hearts and Jun knew this better than anyone else.

Originally Jun had thought that no pureblood vampire should be born blind so she was glad to be treated differently if it meant that the true blood bloodline was not going to be tainted by her obvious disability. As she grew up however Jun has glad that she had been born blind since it saved her from all the hypocrisy that when with being a true blooded and the more she grew the more she realised that those that were her family's protectors, the council of elders were also her family's jailers and even though it infuriated her that her allies would stab a knife in her back as soon as blink, she who was the oldest child as well as one who could bear children and should be the most bound of her all family was in fact the most free due to the blindness that had been with her since birth.

But am I really blind? thought Jun as she and her twin shared a companionable silence under the Sakura blossom tree. It had happened when she had been allowed in the garden on her own for the first time, she had headed for her favourite spot under the Sakura but after being forced to blink due to a fly coming to close to her face she could see the Sakura, she could literally see the Sakura. There were deep green and brown lines and glimmering dots outlining the same of the tree, but the image soon disappeared.

At first Jun was sacred then surprised and ultimately fascinated but the images that she kept seeing and in a few months she could stare at the whole garden for hours on end trying to figure out what see was seeing and wording that if this was what the world looked like why didn't more people enjoy it?

But not everything looked so wonderful to Jun, vampires for example. When Jun had first started to see the vampires around her like the Sakura she saw a lot more darker colours than she had ever seen in the garden and it was at this point that she realised that what she was seeing was what these vampire's were like on the inside. Jun now knew how dark her jailers really were no matter how nice they tried to be on the outside.

As time went on Jun wondered if see could also see the other beings on the planet like she could vampires, she really wondered if humans would harbour as much darkness inside them as most vampires did. She would have to wait many years to find out but she soon saw something that made her regret the impossible being a pureblood vampire.

It had happened on the night that her family was returning home from the annual diner party that the council of elders held and that her family was asked but really demanded to attend. As her family were travelling in the car Jun listened to her parents and Rido discuses the evening as Juuri and Haruka began to fall asleep on her shoulder and lap respectively. Suddenly the car swerved the as the driver gave a yell and the entire Kuran family senses were tingling.

"It's a human vampire" said her father. Jun knew exactly what human vampires were and that it was beings like her that created them. Both of her younger siblings were now wide awake and Jun knew that they need to leave right now in case this human vampire was planing to take revenge on them. Even though Jun did believe that her mother had never turned a human into vampire but she wasn't so sure about her father and the last thing she wanted was them to hear a human vampire's verbal wrath against all true bloods.

Her father opened the car door and she saw it. Jun saw human turned vampire for the very first time and she felt unnaturally cold, as if some one had poured a bucket of water on her, but as just as quickly as he had come into her life he was gone turned into a plie of ash before her eyes with a single stroke that could only have come from one person in the whole vampire community.

"I'm sorry Kuran- Sama" said Asato Ichijou as he bowed on one knee to her farther

"I should have never let you leave"

"It's fine Ichijou, no one was hurt right?"

Every one execpt Jun repiled because she had her face bruied in her younger brother's hair. That human vampire had looked to Jun like dead person, Jun handn't seen anything at all when she was looking at the human truend vampire nothing at all. He was soul less

It was this encounter that made Jun decide to come out as the sun was rising and see if her sight had left her. It hadn't. I guess that when humans become vampires the lose more than their humantiy, Just what do beings like me take from them?

Is it their soul?

Jun had decided to ask her borther what he thought since he was the only person that understood her complety, but as she truned to face him she sreamed.

&

"Jun- sama"

"Ahhhhh"

I awoke to voice yelling in my ear

"Jun-sama!"

"I'm fine, just a bad dream Highroshi"

"Just a bad dream?"

I looked deep into those kind hazel eyes of my 80 year old man- servant and closest companion Ken Highroshi. I knew I had to change the subject before he became worried that I was dreaming about my past and had just seen my twin brother Rido Kuran look exactly like that human vampire from thirty-five years ago soul less

"Why did you come in here Highroshi?" I asked

"Well you see.."

"I see what?"

"You see the boy has awoken and he's being rather…unsettling"

I let myself openly smirk thinking that this young man is obviously acting like his usually light hearted self

"Shall we go?" I ask

"As you wish Kuran- sama"

As we walk along the corridor to where our guest is staying Highroshi grabs my wrist and turns me towards him"

"Are you sure you want to do this Jun" he asked me

"We can't turn our young guest out after he's just woken up Highroshi, that's unhospitable"

"I not talking about that as you know well"

I let out a long sigh and learn against the wall

"I'm partly to blame for this I have to help fix it"

"Even though it will cost you your life?"

"Have you forgotten? I'm already dead"

Highroshi meets my blue and crimson eyes and I feel that he is looking right in to me rather than at me.

"I thought you didn't…"

"I don't because of the _Tempus fugit_ enchantment I was able to spend two wonderful years with my brother

"But if Rido-sama dies that so do you"

"I know _Tempus fugit_ took my half my remaining life span and gave it to Rido after he was attacked by that rouge hunter but"

"But?"

"What ever Rido is now he is no longer my brother he is a monster, a monster that must be stoped"

"Yuki and Kaname- sama are luck to have you watching over them"

I'm not sure how to respond to that since I'm still in two minds over my near adult nephew and recently awoken niece.

"I doing this for Juuri and Haruka" is all I'm able to say

We walk in silence until we come to a wooden door

"How do you plan on meeting this boy?"

"With normal eyesight I have to since I can't let anything slip"

I close my eyes for a second and when I open them I have clear black irises in the centre and I look like have no problems with my eye sight and I can see like Highroshi and the young man on the other side of that door.

"Gook luck" I hear as I open the door, I give Highroshi a quick smile before closing the door behind me. I face the young man in the room with me and say

"Zero Kriyu I presume, My name is Jun and as you can no doubt sense I'm a pretty powerful vampire (I had already decide to damped my powers so that Zero thought that I was just an aristocrat rather than a true blood, especially a Kuran true blood) and we need to talk".

**The End (The Smeg it is)**

**A/N **1-Jun's name means obedience which is why her parents think it's strange she is being rebellious

**A/N** 2-The name Juuri is derived from the name Jun so that's why they look so similar

**A/N **3- If you haven't seen the British comedy serries _Red Dwarf_ , The Smeg it is how the ended the last series since they were planing on making more but they never did and that's how this story might turn out

Jun

_Obedience  
_Junka, Junko, Junna, Junri

June

The English name June


End file.
